icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cibby
Cibby is the name for the pair Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson (C'/arly and G/'ibby) on iCarly. Carly and Gibby appear to be really good friends, such as Gibby recurring in the iCarly website, although they have never really spent much time together without the rest of the gang (Sam, Freddie and Spencer). Now that Gibby is a main character in season 4, there is a higher chance of Cibby happening. There are some Cibby fanfictions on fanfiction, but they are usually paired up with Seddie, as most Seddie shippers ship Cibby because they think it looks good with Seddie, and, if you think about it, it kinda does. Carly and Gibby have known each other for 4 years. Carly has shown hints of an attraction to Gibby and Gibby has also shown hints of an attraction to Carly. It is unknown if the pair will ever happen due to the fact that Gibby is dating Tasha, but there is a possibility that they will break up sometime in the show, and Carly and Gibby can date. Cibby Moments Season 1 iMight Switch Schools *When Carly falls asleep and dreams about life if she were to change schools, she sees iCarly changed to iGibby with Gibby and Sam as hosts. *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rushed into the studio. IWin a Date *Carly tries to help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby accidently picks Carly and the two end up going on a triple date. *At first, Carly is skeptical, but then lightens up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon like Gibby. Season 2 iKiss *Carly knew about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're actually close friends. *Gibby played Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. "Kelly" blows "Chad" a kiss. *Carly and Gibby give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. iMake Sam Girlier *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby. Season 3 iSpeed Date *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby *Carly was concerned about Gibby not having a date to the dance and thought about asking him out before Sam started the contest. iHave My Principals *Carly doesn´t want to cancel Gibby´s appearance on iCarly because he got his hair done up all special. *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention. *Gibby helps Carly get their principal back. iEnrage Gibby *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute and fun, but then "agrees" with Sam and Freddie about there must be something wrong with Gibby's current girlfriend, Tasha: "There's gotta be something wrong with that chick!" (But you can tell that she doesn't really mean it.) *Carly has her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's thick." Is she possibly defending him? iPsycho *Carly's the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *She's the first one to recognize his voice. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering very loudly. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." Season 4 iGot A Hot Room *Gibby's the one to show Carly the love seat. Note: he said "love seat" sort of flirtatiously. *Spencer says Carly´s favorite flavors are "cherry" and "Gibby". *Gibby helps re-make Carly's bedroom Website Hints *Carly lets Gibby use her blog to advertise his birthday party. Cibby Gallery Cibby.jpg|Noah and Miranda as Gibby and Carly. Cibby5.png|Fanmade Cibby4.jpg|"Yay! No fight."~Carly 2ndbest.jpg YUP.PNG carlygibbycuteness.PNG cibbyheart.PNG randomcibby.PNG|"Aw, come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun..." Cibby Videos Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Almost Video:Seddie/Cibby Wannabe Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Bleeding Love Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Total Eclipse of the Heart|Love Triangle Between Carly/Gibby/Tasha Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Relationship Moments